Watching Over U
by mischievouswolf
Summary: Sasuke receives a goodbye letter from someone he never expected to get one. Naruto is emotionally hurt by his own decision and thus is depressed from few months. But a sudden urge to turn around and search for the watchful eyes lefts his heart racing and anxious from both foreboding and pleasantness. WARNING: Boy X Boy.
1. Letter from Dobe

**Hey Everyone! I am back with an unusual one-shot story. Before i go any further -WARNING : Boy X Boy story. Its no sexual related though it has emotional intimacy. So, there i warned you guys before hand. (i forgot what i wanted to say before the warning.) XP**

**Now enjoy!**

* * *

**Watching Over U**

**Sasuke's POV-**

It came as a surprise that when I got a letter from_ him_. And by the looks of it, I could tell it's off the Konoha mail records meaning its personal and privet and meant only for his eyes.

But what came next, well let's just say, I got a slap across my face that won't leave a mark on my cheek but certainly on my heart. My face remained emotionless like nothing has happened contradicting everything that going inside me. That time if anybody looks in my eyes, they would have been able to tell that I was in complete state of High Panic. That night I read that letter again and again. Every time hoping that it's NOT stating what I am reading and that I might be reading wrong, so I end up re-reading it. I read it so many times that now I have memorised the whole content.

_ Sasuke,_

_I hope where ever you are, you are happy and safe. It hurts me to know that after all the things that we went through; I am nobody to you. I always wanted to be your family __Sasuke, One way or other. And thus I always chased you because all the life while fighting you, you have become my life's meaning._

_But now, since you so much wish to stay away from me and have nothing to do with me. I have made a decision; I'll respect your wishes. So, ... I Give The Chase Up._

_P.S: You'll always have a home to return to, Sasuke. I'll be thinking of you. _

And now here I am! In the oh-so-familiar-streets of my/our hometown, KONOHA. It's been one week till I got his letter, three days of following him (Kind of, stalking him. But Uchiha's don't stalk, not matter how desperate they feel. They Follow!), but I can't help it now!

I see him roam around like a dead person who cannot feel anything other than numbness. I see his friends worry over him. Sakura trying to talk to him, Tsunade threatening him that if he did not take a break from his missions she will demote him and ramen will be banned. I felt a stab when I learned that he has been going for A-ranks, S-ranks and few of Anbu Missions, back to back (what was he thinking? It's always considered suicidal like that! That Dobe. ) .

It went as far as even Kakashi couldn't help but get involve and both he and the captain of team 7, (what was his name again? Yamato! But I've heard Kakashi call him Tenzo sometimes; the other always used to scold him for calling that. Maybe it's some kind of Private-Joke-Nick name kind of thing between them?) starting to baby talk him into some 'Awesome- Super powerful- Thunder striking- Wonderbulous Jutsu'. (Sigh! Do they still think of Naruto as a small 12 year kid? There's no way he would fall for that! )

"'Awesome- Super powerful- Thunder striking- Wonderbulous Jutsu?'" I saw Yamato give him a nod and Naruto thinking over a bit.

"…Okay! Show me- Show me!"

… Huh?! … Okay, maybe I don't know my Dobe that well, the much I would like to think…. And it's saddens me a bit to realise that.

I watch them work, talk, yell with excitement when they attain success and in frustration when Naruto seems to facing some trouble, eat, take brakes, sleep (well since its Naruto's training, its mostly meant camping outside under starry night at their chosen training field.). Sometimes they tell stories of past missions, funny memories and scary stories. That was mostly Yamato's job to act scary and scaring the shit out of Dobe.

These all went for few months were Naruto refused to take break for anything. He did all these rigorous training under Kakashi and Yamato along side with his A- rank Missions. Tsunade and Others say that at least he is off from S-rank and Anbu missions. What were they thinking? Can't they see his body is breaking? There were dark patches under his still dull eyes; he hasn't smiled any normal smile that would not be related with some tiresome mission success or killer training regime. Its like his has been on Self- Destructive Mode since who knows when? Are everybody of his friends gone blind or do they don't care anymore?

There has been times when I am so very tempted to just go there stomping and question them. Many times I've went inside his apartment to fix him some meal or clean up his apartment for him, though there was a huge risk on that but I couldn't help but just do it. Of course I've been very much careful about everything from leaving notes to explain room's tidiness and prepared food with lame explanations to threatening Tsunade to wipe out everything she held dear if Naruto went out of Konoha or does any mission other than roaming around forest and/or offer his helping hand in academy and Konoha orphanage. (Smirk! She must have been terrified by that to force Naruto in taking on vacation and cause havoc in her shinobi force to find the culprit who broke all her sake stock and stole all the sake from Bars and Dealers nearby.).

It has been close to 6 – 7 months of me being here and I knew that a smile has found its place on my face when I saw him being childish from the few times he was _forced_ to be around kids from the academy and animals from the forest when he was asked to take care of them. But Orphanage seems to be his new sanctuary, as he not only spends most of his time there but also spends and donates half of his earnings on the children and infrastructure there. And all these because he needs something to do on his _forced long_ _vacation. _And as a bonus he was getting paid for that too.

All this while, I've been stalking him. Keeping a watchful eye on him. Wondering; should I come out of hiding and _enjoy_ these moments _with_ him. Demand why he was taking on suicidal mission in self destructing way? Would he answer? Better yet; would he will be able to forgive me if I say…(gulp) Sorry Naruto? He did said that he'll be my home … but will he want me back the same as before …and maybe more? I wonder is that smile was because of those kids and animals he has been taking care of ('coz if it is I feel jealous) or does he feel my constant presence with him somehow? Well at least by the look of others, my jutsu has been working quite efficiently. They didn't sense my chakra nor did my presence around them all these time over the months and neither did Konoha's security radar go off when I slipped past the Anbu barrier.

But Naruto has been different from everyone and any available logic not necessarily applies to him. Plus he is a sage now; can perfectly do his Bijuu version of sage mode too. Also there is the case of him being Jinchuriki too. I wonder can he feel my eyes on him or is Kurama giving him reports; as I saw him stop, turn halfway towards me and smile (not outright grin but a gentle, soft and small one) again.(Gulp) Let's hope not, I am not ready to face him yet!

**Naruto's POV-**

It's been eight months since I gave up on him. I still remember the day I sent him a letter telling him my decision; it hurt me so much that I felt numb for few days.

It's only few months after that I started feeling odd; like someone's watching me, watching my every move.

I mean it's pretty scary to feel eyes on you when you cannot see the person it belongs to. I know that now I am the strongest shinobi in Konoha. Heh! Even Tsunade baa-chan had to agree with me. Actually after 4th Shinobi war all Kage agreed with me. But if you ask me how I feel? I can't deny that I feel empty now. Happiness and Joy surrounds me. Everybody acknowledges me but I feel hollow.

So when I started feeling eyes, that someone is watching me closely, I felt happy! This presence felt so familiar.

I knew it could be an enemy or an assassin, 'coz let's face it even after so many years of people accepting me, there will also be who will hate me from their very core. But I also know that I need to find this person. I have a feeling … that I am being protected, as someone's precious person.

* * *

**Hey everybody ! Here is one-shot that I wrote quite a while ago but then i got busy with life and forgot to post it. Its not my usual Sasu-Saku or Naru-Hina story so most people may not like it. But then again i wrote this for those who have no problem with boy x boy relation. **

**So , enjoy the story and review me please. I really like them. :) **

**Sayonara !**


	2. Notes from Dobe

**Hi everyone, I know I've said that this would be an one-shot story but few day ago i stumble upon a fan-art by Satosanteru and well the feeling that it portrait were so inspiring that i decided to write another chapter to this story. So i'm dedicating this chapter to Satosanteru. **

**Disclaimer :** I do not own them, any Naruto characters specially Naruto &amp; Sasuke, 'coz if i had they would be doing lots of pervy stuff together with each other.

'dialogue' - thinking

"dialogue" - normal talking

(dialogue) - subconscious thinking or action

* * *

**Watching Over U**

**Naruto's POV:**

It's been four months since I started feeling the eyes on me. On rare days, I'll be able to catch glimpse of someone sitting on a roof which overlooks my bedroom window. One night during those rare days I was able to catch a glimpse of glowing red eyes. That night was the best night I had in a while. I was ... Happy.

The very next morning, I decided to do something about it... (Or in this case, for HIM). I made my way to Uchiha district. The main house still held its beauty even after so many years of neglect. Luckily I didn't have to break into the house to access the garden in the back of the house and in the center of it.

'Just a jump over the fence and then, the roof.'

I was looking for something. Something that I was hoping I would find here easily (and free). And knowing my wayward ex-teammate's obsession, I would. Even though the gardens were unkempt and most of the plants had died out, I was able to spot few of the fruits that were peeking out from the wilderness that was around. That day I had brought back few of the rare herbs and plants to add into my own garden along with the plants that I set out to get.

Well that was few months back. Now, I have a wide range of herbs, flowers, fruits &amp; (unfortunately) vegetables adorning my garden. I have also kept attending to the Uchiha Main house gardens since my last visit whenever I get free time from missions (And I am getting a lot of free time from past few months for some reason).

I looked outside of my window when a flash illuminate my dark apartment. It's going to rain soon. It's so dark out that I had to switch on the lights and its barely past noon. I went to check my refrigerator for something to cook but found it bare. I checked the cupboards for my ramen supply and found them bare of any too.

'Great! I don't want to go to the grocery shopping and face a storm later.'

I looked outside my kitchen window with a defeated sigh and froze. It seems today is one of those rare days 'coz there, in the dark, I saw two glowing red eyes. A very familiar, glowing and beautiful red pair of eyes, that I couldn't help but stare at it. I thought of them and of the person that holds them and of the coming storm tonight. After a while of staring and thinking about it, I was about to turn back to problem at hand when a thought stuck me,'I could make some soup and chicken rolls to go with it.' I glanced towards the pair of glowing orbs out of the corner of my eyes, with a smirk. I am feeling mischievously generous today. (;D)

I run to my terrace, where I had grown my own garden, and quickly picked few of the fruits and vegetables that I might need to make them. I brought them in the kitchen and washed them before cutting them as I want. While I was preparing for my rolls, a thought came to me,'Tomatoes, they were his favorites.' I looked around to check how many of those do I have, finding it insufficient, I ran back to terrace and picked few more of them. It's starting to rain now. I looked towards the nearby trees where I know someone is taking shelter. I run back inside with a smile on my lips and a mischievous spark in eyes.

"Soon..." I whispered to the air.

After a while, my Chicken Rolls and Tomato Soup were ready and served in two plates and bowls respectively. I finished mine and place the other at nearby window. I wrote a message with huge letters, so as to be visible from afar, to clear my intentions and went to my room, turn off the lights and settled down for the night.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

At first I was suspicious, when he sneakily entered in the Uchiha district. IT was closed for years now and resembles a ghost town. 'It's not like I have seen any! But, what the hell the Dobe is doing? And wasn't he was supposed to be afraid of ghosts?' I continued to watch him as he searched for something among the wild bushes that has grown there over the years of negligence. I couldn't see what he picked as his back was turned to me but couldn't care less anyway. I had abundant the district years ago even before I defected from the village.

Days went by and I was perplexed that he has kept coming back to the Main House. Days turned to months and he slowly brought life back to my mother's gardens. But somehow it is more beautiful than it was ever before.

'He out-shined my mother in gardening.' I had thought with a smirk. It was odd for me, looking at the gardens, watching them coming alive slowly, and now whenever I'm around it the fragrance from the blooming flowers takes me back to a memory lane when I was young and blissfully unaware of the monsters in the shinobi world. Few years back it would have been so painful that I'd go out there and destroy everything but now, when I have answers to all the whys in my life, I just feel like smiling at all the pleasant memories that rushes back.

'I guess, even nature is effected by his livelihood.' I'd never admit that I'm affected too; you'd never hear me admitting that. I looked up at the sky sighing to myself, it had darkened considerably. I'd need to find a shelter soon. I looked back at the apartment that I have been spying and saw him picking fruits and veggies for the dinner. 'Ah! That reminds me I've to arrange for my own food soon.'

-Tap-

I felt a drop on my forehead. I glared up in frustration as it has started to rain already."Well, good-bye to you too dinner." I muttered to myself, irritated by the idea of skipping a meal again. I made a shelter for me on a tree from where I'd be able to watch most windows of the apartment. When I looked up again I noticed him turning off the lights to settle down for the night. I sighed in disappointment, over what I do not know. I made to send little chakra to my eyes to turn on my Sharingan as I usually do for night watch but found it already turned on.

'I must have subconsciously done so when the sky darkened.'

I look around with little more chakra to my eyes, that's when something white caught my eye. Looking closely I realized it as a note. I checked his bedroom window and noticed all the lights switched off. I debated what if the note was for someone else. Then realized that no-one would come down here at this time, in this rain, if not in emergency and there is no way for Naruto to already know of it and still be relaxed. So, I chanced it, I risked exposing myself and went near the living room window to read its content.

I've been acting coward enough and it's high time that I start making amends. 'I'm an Uchiha and Uchiha's don't act coward, they bid for the right time.' I winced. E-eh! Even in my subconscious, my voice doesn't sound very convincing.

As I near the window I noticed a ceramic bowl and a covered plate sitting near the note. I looked on confused. Was he expecting someone that I don't know off? I got nearer and settled on the window seal quietly. After a while contemplating my stomach growled loudly that I'm sure someone must have heard it. I checked the window for locks and found them unlocked. I slipped inside and settled down on the couch. I tentatively touched the bowl and felt the heat. I sighed after all its cold outside. I smiled and smelled the aroma of homely cooked food. I haven't felt this welcome since when I was seven. It warmed me inside.

I took tentative sips of my Tomato Soup and took small bites of Chicken Rolls, savoring the taste for the longest time possible. After a while my need of meal won out my need of savoring the taste. I chugged down all. After finishing, I finally looked around the insides of the apartment of the person I like to stalk... um, no, not stalk, Uchiha's do not stalk they spy. So, yeah, the person I spy. It was exactly how I'd imagined his to be, Homely. While inspecting I noticed there to be another note, on top of what seem to be a pile of cloths. I don't know how I missed it when I first entered.

I looked at it suspiciously for a while, expecting it to poof off in smoke and reveal the culprit who left it there or vanish, when it didn't seem to do any of that, I made my way to read the second note.

After few moments passed, I sighed in shame. I've been caught! And it had to be him of all people. I took the pile, inspect its content. It had a towel (I looked down at myself, dipping wet, wetting Naruto's floor), a change of clothes (I sighed), a blanket and a pillow with a stick-me note attached to it. I would have pouted if not for my Uchiha Pride (Damn my pride doesn't lets me do anything).

I took the towel, dried myself and changed into the provided clothes. Took the dirtied towel and wet clothes and put it into the laundry bag. Then took the pillow and blanket, threw them on the couch and settled in for the night too. I thought about the three notes that turned my world upside down (again), but this time with forgiveness, acceptance and love.

**Note 1:** "I'm full, you can have the rest. I don't like wasting food, especially when it's earned hard."

**Note 2:** "STOP wetting my floor, Teme. And I hate it when someone gets sick because of me, so change &amp; put your waste in the hamper."

**Note 3: **"I know you've made yourself a shelter but since you're already inside, nothing beats the warmth of a home &amp; a soft pillow, right? You can have the couch. Welcome Home, Teme."

"I'm home, Dobe." I wished to the air. A doodle of Naruto hugging Sasuke to death flashed through my mind, and ... I had to smile to that.

"Good night, Dobe." With that I slipped to a dreamless sleep. Feeling of contentment invaded me for the first time in years.

Tomorrow morning, it'll be the Final Test for me.

* * *

**Naruto's POV:**

I woke up the moment I heard someone breaking in. I kept my breathing even, giving the impression of being asleep. I wondered, is it some bugler or my stalker?

I heard footsteps and then a 'foosh' sound that my couch makes when someone sits on it. 'I'm going to guess it's my stalker then.' A sad smile made its way on my lips. I don't know whether he would accept other things. I didn't want to get my hopes up. So, I waited and tried to hear all and any sound that he makes involuntarily (I know him enough to know he would never make sound voluntarily).

I heard the sound of cutlery clanking, chewing sound, cranking of my notes, shuffling of clothes, a soft 'thump' of someone dropping something, footsteps and again the 'foosh' sound of someone using my couch again. And then, evening out of someone's breathing while few muttered words were spoken that sounded suspiciously like 'home', 'Dobe' and 'night'. I sighed and somehow making sense of muttered words I whispered my reply back softly.

"Good night, Teme!"

Tomorrow morning, it'll be the Final Test ... for Us.

* * *

**Please Read &amp; Review. Give me Ideas for next chapters since i'm drawing blank now. **


End file.
